Darkness Falls
by Kandascending
Summary: Something new is stalking Suzaku's Chosen and it's destroying one of their own in a way no one can combat. Friendships and loyalties are thrown into question as they try and fight this new threat. Will their bonds be enough to save them? Slightly AUish
1. Prologue

AN: Howdy folks. I did have this story up for a few hours but I wasn't happy with it so I took it down. Now that I revised it a bit I'm reposting it. ^_^

Disclaimer: I still don't own a damn thing. -_- I'm not connected with FY in any way except by being a fan. I'm not making any money off of this so if you wish to be insulted go ahead I didn't force you to read this. Hee…even flame me if you will. I'm a pyro so those flames will be put to good use….

* * *

Tasuki found the urge to flame Tamahome rising again and fought to keep it under control. As much as he liked his fellow Warrior sometimes the money hungry bastard just needed a good toasting. Now was one such example.

The redheaded teen leaned against the doorframe to Tamahome's room barely hiding a scowl behind a smirk. "Miaka's cryin'."

Tamahome nodded never looking up from the floor where he was counting his money answering distractedly. "Yeah, so?"

"So…whadya do this time lover-boy?" Tasuki replied crossing his arms.

Tamahome looked up at him briefly. "Why does it have to be my fault?"

"Because no one else seems ta know why and it's usually yer fault anyway."

"Tasuki…" Tamahome had the warning in his voice. The same one that Nuriko usually lacked before pummeling the bandit into the nearest wall. "What goes on between Miaka and I stays between us."

Tasuki snorted and pushed off the door jam to leave. "Yeah, 'til she runs inta someone else's room cryin' her heart out."

"She did…?" Tamahome sounded shocked, which caused Tasuki to smirk.

"Yeah. She was hysterical too. Carryin' on about bein' unable ta 'be tagether'" Tasuki turned to leave. "If it wasn't you who she was talkin' 'bout who could it've been? But if ya dun't want ta talk 'bout it…"

Tasuki had made it three steps out of the room before Tamahome managed to reply. "What do you care anyway Flame-boy?"

Tasuki turned to face him that same smirk still plastered on his face. "Miaka's the priestess. I'm honor bound as one o' the Suzaku Seven to protect her. Whatever hurts her hurts me."

Tamahome grinned at him. "Aren't we the noble warrior. Listen…where is Miaka? I want to apologize to her."

"She's takin' a nap in her room. And you ain't goin' near her until I say so." Tasuki crossed his arms. "She went crazy when I even mentioned yer name. So I doubt she'll be willin' ta talk."

Tasuki noted the slight change in Tamahome's posture and facial expression that indicated his rising temper and knew he had a few more minutes in which to goad his friend before the boy beat him into a pulp. "Are you trying to tell me that I have to get your permission to see her?"

"Damn straight ogre-boy." Tasuki replied. "I dun't see what yer so defensive for. You're only gettin' whatcha deserve."

Tamahome usually had a pretty good temper about things and was raised to acts of violence only when Miaka was in danger or he was severely pissed with you. Which was why Tasuki was so surprised to find himself thrown into one of the columns supporting the roof of the porch. Tamahome, his symbol flashing, held his hand around the other warrior's throat pinning him there.

"Don't think even for a second you can keep me from Miaka. Even for a minute." The hostility in Tamahome's eyes was almost enough to curb Tasuki's own temper. Almost.

"I'll keep ya from her if you hurt her and I damn well know you have. Threaten me all ya like ya aren't seein' her." Tasuki growled at him belatedly realizing the stupidity of irritating Tamahome further while the other had one hand clamped around his throat.

Tamahome tightened his grip to almost a crushing capacity his eyes flashing with a strange maroon colored light. Tasuki gasped as his air was abruptly cut off and the man before him lifted him off his feet with a feral grin.

Tasuki grabbed Tamahome's arm with both hands trying to pry it loose but the other warrior just pushed harder, slamming Tasuki's head back into the pillar. Tamahome opened his mouth to speak but the voice that he used wasn't his own. It was a deeper more baritone voice that just oozed power and evil. "Still going to keep me from Miaka, little warrior? What could you do to stop me huh?"

"Tama…home…" Tasuki sputtered weakly his vision dimming the longer he went without air.

"Hey Tasuki you feelin' alright?" Tamahome asked suddenly his voice changing back to normal and sounding concerned but his face never loosing the cruel hostility. "You look pale."

Tasuki furrowed his brow as his vision dimmed further he barely managed to choke out a strangled reply which was pretty incoherent.

"Tasuki? Are you all right? Can you here me?" Tamahome put a hand on his shoulder and Tasuki's head jerked up from where he was staring at the ground. He looked up at his friend as he unconsciously lurched away from him. Wait, he was being pushed against a pillar just a second ago wasn't he?

A quick stock of his surroundings revealed him to be sitting on the steps just outside his room staring out at the courtyard. Tamahome knelt next to him, his hand still lingering where Tasuki's shoulder had been. His eyes were dark with concern, but there was no sign of that strange maroon glow.

"Tasuki, you okay?" Tamahome frowned looking a bit hurt at his reaction. "You were just sitting there staring at nothing. You didn't even respond to Nuriko when he called to you. And you're looking awfully white…"

"I-I'm fine." Tasuki whispered, his throat still feeling hoarse, as he shook the image from his mind. "It...it was nothin'. I was jus' lost in thought fer a moment there."

Tamahome didn't look convinced but let it drop. "Uh...huh. Must've been one helluva thought. First one eh?"

"Ha…" Tasuki snorted sarcastically. "Ain't we witty today."

Tamahome smiled faintly. "Well dinner's going to be served soon. Better hurry up or Miaka will have devoured everything."

Tasuki nodded and turned to stare at the far building. Tamahome walked back down the porch casting another concerned look over his shoulder but Tasuki didn't see it.

Halfway across the continent, in a rundown shack, outside a quiet village, a shadowed figure sat staring into a pool of an onyx liquid, smirking. The small shack was lit with a soft maroon glow from a ball the figure toyed with in its' hands. The pool reflected a certain flame-haired warrior staring at the ground looking confused.

"What was that?" Tasuki asked his voice sounded as if it was filtered through water. "It was so real…"

"You like that little warrior?" The shadowed figure whispered to the image. "A view of what's to come. Soon...you and your priestess will be mine. And there's nothing the Warriors of Suzaku can do to help you."

AN: Phew…Now that I've got that down I'll more than likely have the next chapter by tonight or tomorrow. Read and Review!


	2. Wounded Dreams?

AN: Blah! I KNEW I forgot something. They only thing that makes this even remotely Auish is the fact I've taken a bit of liberty on the timespan. It seemed to me that if they were going to use their best boat that they'd have to wait for it to come into port. Hence the two weeks they have before setting sail for Hokkan. This takes place right after the Summoning that Wasn't.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wounded Dreams**

Tasuki retreated to his room after that incident with Tamahome. He was still having a hard time getting his breathing back to normal and wasn't sure if he could handle dinner with the others. If Tamahome told any of them about what had happened then they'd be questioning him all through dinner.

"Not somethin' I wanna deal with…" He muttered tiredly as he flipped onto his bed and threw one hand over his face. "I dun't wanna deal with whatever that was again either…It was just too real for my likin'."

He flipped onto his side and curled himself into a slight ball. The lingering feelings from the dream, if it even was a dream, had only just begun to relinquish dominance over him and left him exhausted. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

His dreams however weren't pleasant. He tossed and turned violently, muttering ever so often as he struggled with demons only he could see. By the time Tamahome found him he was thoroughly tangled in his sheets and he was moaning fitfully as if he had a high fever, a faint maroon glow surrounding him.

(*)~(*)

Tamahome opened the door to Tasuki's room quietly and peeked in. It was nearing 9 o'clock and the bandit had missed both dinner and the meeting held to discuss the Shinzaho afterwards. The fighter frowned hearing Tasuki's pitiful moaning sounds, and stepped into the room taking note of the soft glow that lit the room.

"Tasuki?" He whispered as he slowly approached the bed and realized that the glow was coming from the figure on it. "Tasuki, wake up!"

The redhead rolled over muttering under his breath. His face was drawn into a grimace of pain and he struggled fitfully with his blankets as if they were restraining him.

"Please…leave me alone…" He whispered desparately. "Don' do this….you're m'friends…"

Tamahome frowned as he perched himself on the edge of the bed and reached out a hand, placing it gently on the sleeping man's shoulder. Tasuki flinched and drew himself further into a ball trembling from the touch. Tamahome bit his lip and firmly grasped his shoulder pushing him flat on his back.

"Tasuki! Wake up!" He cried shaking him gently. "Wake up it's just a dream!"

Tasuki reacted violently and struggled against his grip trying to free himself. Then his struggles abruptly ceased as the glow that had been surrounding him vanished and bleary golden eyes peeped past their lids to stare at the one holding him down. He licked his lips and whispered breathlessly. "Tamahome…?"

"Yeah." He replied relinquishing his hold on the others shoulders allowing him to sit up. "I came to check on you…good thing I did or you might've choked yourself in those blankets."

Tasuki glanced down realizing how badly he was tangled and grinned sheepishly. "I guess I must've been dreamin'"

"Try having a nightmare." Tamahome answered. "You were whimpering and everything."

"Hmmm…" Tasuki looked distinctly uncomfortable at having Tamahome so close, so the dark haired youth stood. "Well…errr….thanks..."

"No problem." Tamahome ran a hand through his hair. "You wanna talk about it?"

Tasuki visibly cringed and shook his head his voice sounding drained and flat. "I don' remember it…now if you'll leave? I gotta get changed and I'm really tired."

Tamahome tried to hide his hurt as he nodded and turned away from him. "Alright…see ya in the morning then."

Tasuki muttered a reply distractedly and Tamahome left the room frowning. He was absolutely positive what he had just seen was connected with what happened earlier. Something was wrong, that strange glow that Tasuki had been exuding wasn't the red glow of Suzaku but more of a darker red an eviler red.

A hand clamped down on his shoulder breaking him out of his revivre and causing him to jump. He spun to find Miaka looking up at him and smiling. Tamahome felt his heart flutter at the sight of her.

"Whatcha doing Tamahome?" She asked cheerily hooking her arm in his. "Isn't this Tasuki's room?"

"Yeah…I was just checking up on him. He missed dinner and I wanted to see if he was alright." Tamahome replied leading his girl down the hall. "He's sleeping now."

Miaka nodded cheerily. "So is he sick?"

"No, he's fine just tired." Tamahome reassured her.

"Good. We leave in a couple of weeks and I wouldn't want him traveling if he was sick." She replied with a smile that looked forced.

Tamahome furrowed his brows and watched her for a few seconds. "Is everything alright?"

Miaka jumped and looked guilty before she quickly forced her smile back and place and answered in a strained, too high voice. "Nothing's wrong really! I'm fine. Oh look, your room! Looks like this is where we part. Ha, ha."

Tamahome raised a brow as he stopped out side his door. He crossed his arms and stared at her. "Somehow I don't believe that."

"It's nothing! Really…" Miaka bounced from foot to foot as she scratched behind her head. "Well anyway I gotta go!"

Tamahome grabbed her arm before she could dash off. "Miaka…there's something I wanted to talk to you about…"

Miaka turned abruptly about to make a reply as Tamahome pulled her into his room and shut the door. He faced her slowly a blush creeping up his face. Now that he had her where he wanted her how was he going to tell her? He'd never been good at these types of things.

Feeling Miaka's eyes on him he raised his to meet hers. "W-would you like some tea?"

Miaka's eyes lit up as she nodded. Thankful for the distraction Tamahome moved to where he'd set down a tea set before going to check on Tasuki. It gave him time to plan what he was going to say. But how can you tell someone that you want to marry them?

After a few minutes of cheerful small talk Tamahome finally stood and turned towards his money jar. "Listen Miaka…"

(*)~(*)

Tasuki grumbled angrily as he pried himself out of the sheets that held him prisoner. What the hell was he thinking falling asleep like that? He sat up and shoved what covers wouldn't release him gruffly to the floor. He listened to Tamahome and Miaka's voices as they disappeared down the hall, waiting until he couldn't hear them any more to make any attempt at standing.

"An' I missed dinner too…shit…" He muttered as his stomach made it's presence known. "Alright alright…I'ma goin' fer food…seesh…"

He pushed himself to a standing position and nearly fell back on the bed as a sharp pain stabbed through his stomach. Wincing he lowered himself back into a sitting position wrapping a hand around the afflicted area. His eyes widened in shock as he felt a strange wetness dampening his arms.

"What the hell-?" He brought his hand away from his stomach shocked to see blood. His mind flashed back to the dream he'd been having.

_"This is what you get for coming between Miaka and I!" Tamahome growled viciously stabbing the redhead with the dagger he held. Nuriko watched smugly from the corner refusing to help even as Tasuki reached out for him._

_ "Tell the others about this and I'll kill you." Nuriko hissed out coldly as Tamahome let him go and he fell. Then every thing went black._

"B-but it was just a dream…Tamahome had said it was just a dream!" Tasuki cried frantically as he clutched his bleeding stomach. "It wasn't real!"

He pulled off his jacket as easily as he could and lifted his shirt to inspect the damage. The wound was a jagged one, about an inch wide and at least seven inches long. The bandit hissed as he stumbled over to the dresser that held a minimal amount of clothes. Most given to him by Hotohori's servants. Pulling out a clean shirt he proceeded to rip it into strips so he could bandage the wound. He thought briefly of going to see Mitsukake about it but then thought better of it as Nuriko's words floated into his conscious.

"What the hell's the matter with me?!" He growled as he hasteily bandaged himself. "Scared of a damn dream?!"

If it was nothing more than a dream then why was he standing in his room bandaging himself in the middle of the night?! He sighed and threw his shirt back on once he was done. After some deliberation he pulled on his coat as well so that no one would see the bloodstained shirt underneath.

Stepping outside he pulled the door shut and turned in time to have a small body fly into his arms. The collision left him seeing stars as whoever hit him threw their elbow into his stomach. He managed to keep them both up right and pulled back slightly to see who it was, although he had an idea.

"Miaka? Wha's the matter?" He asked into her hair as she sobbed into his jacket grabbing the lapels. She just shook her head and sobbed harder. He gently put his arms around her in a comforting hug and let her cry.

"Th-thank you Tasuki…" She sniffled after awhile and withdrew from his embrace.

"No problem Miaka." He smiled at her as the pain dulled into a faint ache. "Now where're you runnin' at this time a night?"

"Oh nowhere…just out for the air." Miaka tried lamely to be cheerful even if three seconds ago she'd been sobbing her heart out on Tasuki's chest.

"Well…I'm headin' for the kitchen if ya wanna come…" Tasuki let the invitation hang as he turned leading the Priestess away from his room and down the sheltered walkway.

"Sure!" She piped with a smile. The mention of food always got her Tasuki smirked. "Now that ya mention it, I _am_ a bit hungry.."

"Whoa, maybe I should wake th' cook…you being a bit hungry is like Nakago being a _bit_ ruthless…" He teased.

Miaka frowned and made an indignant noise while slapping Tasuki's shoulder while the other laughed. They made their way as quietly as the two could get, which wasn't very quiet at all, to the kitchen and prepared themselves a snack.

Tasuki stared in open shock as Miaka made herself what she called a 'Miaka Specialwich' which consisted of her throwing anything that looked edible between to slices of bread.

"Why is it I suddenly feel like Shaggy?" She asked eyeing the one foot tall creation. At Tasuki's weird look she laughed and waved her hand. "It's an American TV show…"

"Riiight….d'ya think ya could make two o' them?" Tasuki licked his lips watching as she bit into giant sandwich. Well it was more like shove the whole thing into her mouth and swallow. It was a wonder she hadn't choked yet.

"Ry rffld muf anfor…" She said around the food. Tasuki, having been around Miaka long enough to understand her foodspeak nodded gratefully.

Miaka finished eating and turned back to the counter to make two more sandwiches. While she worked Tasuki leaned against the counter next to her with his arms crossed.

"So ya gonna tell me what you were cryin' for?" He asked watching her. Miaka stiffened and bit her lip. "Lemme guess…it has ta do wit' Tamahome?"

Miaka sniffled and nodded silently working away at the sandwich. "He wants to marry me…"

Tasuki furrowed his brows. "An' that makes ya cry?"

"I-I had to tell him I didn't love him." She blurted and whirled shoving the sandwich into his hands.

Tasuki's eyes widened as he took the sandwich. "Wh-why? I thought you two were…"

"W-we are…but I'm the priestess and he's a Celestial Warrior…we c-can't." She started sobbing again and Tasuki put down the sandwich to pull her into a tight hug.

He soothed her until she managed to stop crying again. Tamahome was always making her cry. First that time in Kutou, then when he came to kill her when he was under Nakago's influence. Now this. Did he ever do anything but make her cry? "Shh…it's okay…it's okay…If you two love each other as much as everyone 'round here seems to believe you'll find away ta be tagether…"

Miaka pulled back sniffling to stare at her tall warrior. "You think so?"

Tasuki smiled down at her affectionately. "I know so. You'll be tagether an' when ya have kids ya gotta name one after me."

"Alright…" She replied wiping at the tears. "First child will be named after you!"

"First _male_ child! I don't want no woman named after me now." He nodded seriously and she giggled. He liked making her laugh, it felt good. He pulled away from her and turned back to his sandwich. Only to find it gone.

"HEY! Where th' hell did it go?!" He whirled around searching the area until his eyes landed on Miaka her cheeks bulging suspiciously. "Miaka! You ate m'food!"

Miaka glanced at him guiltily. "Mffr muffle mrrf!"

He gave her an annoyed stare and turned away crossing his arms and pouting. "I don't care if ya thought it was good! I wanted to eat it!"

She swallowed and muttered apologetically. "M'sorry…Crying make's me hungry…"

"So you ate my damn sandwich?!" Tasuki whirled to face her yelling. She giggled again and he sighed. "Alright I wasn' that hungry anyway…C'mon I'll walk ya to yer room."

She hooked her arm in his and smiled up at him. "Alright. Promise not to try anything funny?"

"Ya have m'honor as a bandit." He proclaimed as they headed out the door oblivious to the two shadows watching them from the other entrance.

"Promise…" Miaka growled warningly.

"Alright alright! I promise…seesh isn't the word of a bandit worth anythin' around here?!" Tasuki grumbled and closed the door behind them. He had almost completely forgotten about the dream and his subsequent injury. Talking to Miaka usually made one forget the bad things. She was always cheerful, or at least trying to be.

He smiled as he looked down at her glad to be one of the Suzaku Warriors. In two weeks they would be setting out for Hokkan so this would be the last of their peaceful days for awhile. He didn't want to waste it worrying about his dreams after all that's all the were right?

AN: ALRIGHTY! First chapter up! Weee! Hmmm….now I just gotta see where I can go from here…o_O Bad idea jumping head long into stories without having any idea how it's going to end. Hee actually I've got up to chapter 4 planned out but after that…who knows!


	3. Dinner Time disasters

AN: Oh my god, mates! I updated! Sorry for the long delays, most of you have probably forgotten all about this and me. Hey that's alright, my own fault. I have no excuses for not updating in so long. My bad. Review if you like, well actually I demand you review! If you review I may have more of an incentive to post, savvy? Well I already have two strong incentives to post since they will bug the hell outta me if I don't. -_- Anyway Read and review and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dinner time disasters**

It had been three days since Tasuki had been stabbed. He was the only one who made note of the fact, mainly because he was the only one who knew.

"No," He said quietly to the walls of his bedroom, he had been spending more and more time there. "Not the only one…"

Tamahome and Nuriko knew, they had been the ones to inflict the wounds on him. Since that night he had been avoiding them with a fierce passion. He had caught them looking at him when they were forced to be together, and he could just barely see the hostility in those looks. They were afraid he would tell someone what had happened that night. Afraid of being revealed as the sadistic people they were. They were more sick and twisted then Nakago.

He found his hands had started trembling, a bad habit he had recently developed, and he crossed his arms to hide it, as well as cursing himself. Glancing out the open door, he saw Chichiri and Mitsukake making their way across the courtyard to his room.

"Aww…hell." He groaned loudly. "Jus' what I need…"

Tasuki figured they must becoming to see why he hadn't showed up for lunch, or breakfast for that matter. He left his bed and moved to lean on the door jam, blocking the two from seeing the bloody bandages that littered his floor. They stopped on the steps leading to the porch, eyeing him with concern.

"If yer wonderin' why I skipped lunch today, save it." Tasuki said before they had a chance to even open their mouths. "I jes' wasn't hungry."

"Actually," Chichiri countered in his normal high-pitched voice. "We've been worried about you Tasuki, no da. You've missed the last three meals…"

Mitsukake nodded. "You're looking a bit pale as well, have you been sleeping all right?"

Tasuki almost shook his head, he hadn't slept in nearly two days. The nightmares he'd been having were just too vivid. But if he told them that, he'd have to explain what had been happening, and with what Nuriko said, he wasn't sure he should. "I've jes' been feelin' a bit under the weather is all."

Mitsukake furrowed his brow and took a step towards him. "Would you like me examine you?"

Tasuki's eyes widened and he took a step back quickly slamming into the door jam with a yelp. If they examined him they'd find the injury! He couldn't let them do that.

"NO!" He cried raising a hand to ward them off. The pair exchanged a worried glance and Tasuki was sure they were going to force himself into it anyway. He took a deep calming breath and attempted in a much smoother voce. "I-I just need a little rest. I'll be fine by dinner…"

Chichiri raised one of the eyebrows on his mask, something Tasuki still found extremely unnerving. "Are you sure, no da?"

The redhead forced himself to smirk a bit and he crossed his arms. "Yeah! I don' need no babyin' fer a little tiredness."

Mitsukake frowned, still obviously unsure. "If you're really sure…"

"Sure, I'm sure!" Tasuki replied annoyed. Why wouldn't they just leave? "Go away and let me rest already! Seesh!"

He whirled away from them and stepped into his room. He turned back grabbed the door and slammed it shut and locked it before they could say another word. He waited, leaning against the door, eyes closed, until he was sure they were gone. Once he heard their footsteps fade away, he breathed a sigh of relief and opened his eyes. Standing not two feet in front of him was Nuriko, tossing the knife from hand to hand. Tasuki cried in surprise and jumped back into the door, eyes wide.

"You were going to tell them weren't you?" He accused furiously. "You were going to rat us out!"

"N-no!" Tasuki shook his head vehemently. Nuriko held *the* knife, he didn't want to upset the psychotic seishi as long as he had that weapon.

It was a long ornate dagger with markings in a lost language on the hilt and blade. The handle was made of something that reminded Tasuki of bone, and it was carved in the shape of a dragon.

Nuriko saw him eyeing the knife apparently for a slow, cruel smile crept across his face. He lifted the knife to eye level and began waving it back and forth, up and down, giggling as Tasuki's eyes followed it like a dog would. He suddenly lunged toward the redhead with a vicious snarl.

The knife was driven deep into the wood just left of his skull. A thin line of blood trickled down Tasuki's cheek but he didn't flinch. He'd been threatened like this before. By men more experienced with the use of a knife. He could tell by the way Nuriko threw it he didn't know much about knife handling. Best yet, now Nuriko didn't have the knife.

He smirked and grabbed the knife with one hand smoothly yanking out of the door. Nuriko pouted crossing his arms. "Now that's no fun! You're not supposed to fight back!"

"Look's like th' tables have turned Nuriko…" He purred flipping the knife between his knuckles. "You were dangerous before, but now ya have no weapon."

"I don't need a weapon." Nuriko growled pulling his fists back and dropping into a semi-crouch. "I can teach you a lesson with my fists!"

"I don't want to hurt you Nuriko." Tasuki replied. "I don' care whatcha done to me…we're both Suzaku Seishi."

Nuriko smirked before launching himself at the younger teen. Tasuki was caught off guard by the attack and found himself pinned to the door with Nuriko's arm across his throat. Nuriko pushed his forearm harder into the soft flesh cutting off the fiery seishi's oxygen.

"There…now that's the way it should be…" Nuriko purred into his ear, easily pulling the knife from his weakened grasp. "The fear in your eyes is delectable. Need that air, huh?"

Tasuki could only make a few unintelligible comments as he wheezed sucking in as much air as he could. Nuriko laughed pushing all his weight onto his forearm, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Nuriko!" Someone behind him admonished. "You can't have all the fun without me!"

Tasuki, through his fading, hazy vision saw the outline of a very familiar figure. "Tamahome…no…"

Tamahome stepped out of the shadows revealing himself wearing the outfit he had been in Kutou, when he had been brainwashed and nearly killed him. Tasuki had never been beaten so bad by anyone before. Clutched in his hands was a pair of nun chucks. The young Suzaku seishi's eyes widened with fear. It was going to happen again! Tamahome was going to attack him again, only this time without Chichiri to get him out of it. Not only that but with Nuriko there to help torture him!

Tamahome closed in on him with a viciously delighted smile. "We'll teach you not to snitch…"

Tasuki lasted several hours before giving into unconsciousness, and he never once screamed.

It was nearing dinner time and Miaka had yet to see Tasuki come out of his room. Chichiri and Mitsukake had checked up on him after he didn't join them for lunch and had said he wasn't feeling well and left it at that but something about Chichiri's manner after that had seemed off. He had seemed confused.

She flicked her loose hair over her shoulder as she leaned against the railing, staring at the water. Chichiri sat on the rock not far away his rod in the water. He hadn't caught anything and no matter how many times anyone explained that there were no fish in the pond, the monk didn't seem to care. She smirked slightly watching the blue haired man as he pulled up the line and cast it again.

If she was going to approach Chichiri about what had happened with Tasuki it'd be now. The young priestess nimbly leapt the rail and headed towards the rock. Chichiri didn't turn to greet her, but she knew better than to assume he didn't know she was there. She took a seat next to the quiet monk and watched him for a few minutes.

"This is about Tasuki isn't it, no da?" Chichiri said quietly without looking at her. "I'm really worried about him. He hasn't come out of his room all day." She nodded looking out over the pond. "And you seemed a bit…concerned after you came back from his room…"

"Something just doesn't feel right, no da." Chichiri replied his voice suddenly dropping to it's normal register. "Tasuki's hiding something."

"Like what?" Miaka raised a brow.

"I don't know." Chichiri pulled in his pole and turned to face his priestess fully. "Something just doesn't seem right with him, no da. I fear for him."

Miaka furrowed her brow and licked her lips before replying, something about Chichiri's tone disturbed her. "Fear for him?"

"Yes," Chichiri nodded looking strangely unconcerned with his cheerful mask on. "I fear something terrible may happen to him, no da."

Miaka's eyes widened. "Should we keep on eye on him?"

"Good idea." Chichiri agreed. "Mitsukake suggested the same thing."

Miaka smirked, standing. "Great minds think alike."

Chichiri smirked back. "Is dinner going to be ready soon, no da?"

"Yeah! We should head to the dinning hall now, actually! Come on!" Miaka answered hands on hips.

"Miiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaka! Chichiriiiiiiii!" Nuriko waved running towards them.

"Good!" Chichiri chirped also rising, throwing his pole over one shoulder. "I haven't caught anything all day, no da. I'm starved."

"Chichiri…" Nuriko rolled his eyes coming to a stop beside him. "There *are* no fish in that pond."

Chichiri just smiled and Miaka laughed. No matter how many times…

A few days had passed since the incident on the steps but Tamahome hadn't forgotten about it. Something about the whole thing seemed off. Wrong somehow. But Tasuki had been avoiding him since it happened. It wasn't like he was mad at him either, it was more like scared. Tamahome had tried several times to talk to him but Tasuki had made an excuse to get away each time.

Now three days later, the bandit hadn't shown up for breakfast or lunch and was currently missing dinner as well and somehow Tamahome knew that it had to do with what had happened. Tamahome glanced at the vacant seat. Tasuki had never missed dinner, he could be as bad as Miaka when it came to food and now he had skipped several meals. Something was definitely wrong.

Tamahome stared hard at the vacant seat where the red head usually sat, a frown creasing his features. He shook his head trying to dispel thoughts of that day, it was normal of people to sometimes get lost in thought he rationalized. But never like Tasuki had another part of his mind argued. His friend seemed almost to be looking at something in another world. Something that terrified him.

Tamahome jumped when he felt a gentle hand upon his shoulder. He glanced over expecting it to be Miaka, mouth stuffed with food, asking why he wasn't eating. Instead he found himself staring at what he thought, for a second, was Mitsukake's cat.

"Everything okay?" Chichiri queried his mask making it next to impossible for him to look concerned and yet the monk still managed it. "You seem a bit distracted, no da."

"Yeah. I'm fine, it's nothing." Tamahome replied waving the blue haired man off. "Just something Tasuki said a few days ago sprang to mind…"

"Speaking of Tasuki, where is the redheaded annoyance? I haven't seen him all day." Nuriko joined the conversation from across the table holding a drumstick in one hand and resting his head on the other. "It's almost as rare for him to miss a meal as it is for Miaka."

"Like I know." Tamahome replied a bit harsher than he had intended. "I bet he's in his room."

Nuriko nodded looking a bit hurt by Tamahome's tone but continued cheerily. "Well he did seem a little out of it when I passed him earlier. Maybe he hit his head."

"And mebbe he was jes' busy…" Tasuki interrupted from the door where he was leaning. Tamahome spun in surprise not expecting the bandit to actually be there. The redhead smirked at him in response, but even with the smirk Tamahome caught a bit of lingering fear in his eyes. There were not many things Tasuki was afraid. "I don' need to tell ya where I am all the time do I?"

He pushed himself off the doorframe and fell into the vacant seat next to Tamahome moving it as far away from him as he could while still managing to be in front of his plate. Tamahome bit his lip and was about to comment when Miaka drew him into conversation with Hotohori and Nuriko about their travel plans. Ten minutes passed and Tamahome had all but tuned out the conversation as he glanced over at Tasuki noting his quietness and his untouched plate. Chiriko noticed as well.

"Are you feeling okay, Tasuki?" He asked quietly not wanting to disturb the conversation at the other end of the table regardless Miaka glanced at them "You haven't eaten anything and you look pale…"

Tasuki didn't reply and Tamahome turned to look at him again. The fiery seishi had his arms wrapped around his stomach tightly as he stared down at his plate, eyes guarded from full view by his bangs. Tamahome's eyes widened as he realized the bandit had started trembling and so he leaned forward to peer past his bangs, finding his golden eyes wide with fear and glazed, his face was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. This was the same way he had seen him a few days before.

"Tasuki?" Tamahome tried futilely to garner a reaction from him. He felt Miaka place a hand on his shoulder.

"Tamahome?" She asked around a mouthful of food. "What's wrong?"

Tamahome shook her off, completely missing the look of hurt that passed over her face, as he moved to place his hand on Tasuki's shoulder. The redhead didn't react in the slightest. Tamahome frowned his concern showing on his face. "Tasuki…Tasuki answer me!"

The conversation around the table died as they all realized something was terribly wrong. Chichiri's head snapped up and he glanced back and forth as if searching for something. Mitsukake was eyeing Tasuki and Tamahome looking ready to get out of his seat and help. Chiriko looked alarmed as Tasuki's shaking became more violent. Nuriko and Hotohori were watching in silence, the purple haired seishi leaning over the table to get a closer look at his friend.

"No…" Tasuki whispered hoarsely violently wrenching out of Tamahome's grip. "No!"

Tamahome tried to grab Tasuki's shoulder again. Only years of training stopped the young Suzaku seishi from being belted across the face by a wild swing. Hotohori, Nuriko and Chichiri were on their feet instantly as Tamahome caught Tasuki's wrist with his hand. Miaka gasped horrified that one of her protectors would actually take a swing at another.

"Tasuki! What in Suzaku's name is wrong with you?" Hotohori demanded making his way towards where the bandit was still seated. Tamahome held out his other arm to stop him.

"I've got this." He said quietly but with authority, never taking his face off of Tasuki as he struggled to free his wrist. Tears were streaming freely down his face, his eyes were wide and sightless, the pupils lost in the sea of deep amber. His breathing came in harsh gasps as he frantically tried to free himself from Tamahome's grasp and whatever he was seeing. Tasuki tried to hit him with his other arm but found it quickly restrained as Chichiri grabbed him from behind.

The restraint seemed only to incensed the man further as he began to kick furiously knocking all three to the ground.

"Lemme go!" He shouted as loud as he could. "Lemme go y'bastards!"

"Tamahome!" Chichiri cried as he tried to restrain the younger man. "Keep him restrained, no da! I feel a strange chi."

"I dunno if I can…" Tamahome replied struggling to keep the frantic teen's chest and arms pinned to the ground while Chichiri sat on his legs. "I've only seen this once before, and he was terrified of me when he came out of it."

"Here!" A drink was thrust in front of his face by Mitsukake. "It should calm him down for awhile."

Tamahome nodded and shifted his position pulling Tasuki's upper torso into his lap. With Chichiri's help, they managed to get the drink down the smaller seishi's throat. Tasuki's struggles weakened then ceased altogether, his golden eyes slowly sliding shut.

"The Chi's gone now…" Chichiri whispered as he and Tamahome relinquished their hold on the now unconscious teen.

Miaka stood behind Tamahome's kneeling form, a hand on his shoulder. Mitsukake knelt beside Tamahome with concern. "Did you get cut in the struggle?"

"What?" Tamahome glanced down at what had drawn the healers attention and found his hands, forearms, and parts of his shirt were stained with blood. "No! I-I mean, it's not _my _blood."

"Thank god!" Miaka gasped hugging the seishi from behind. "I don't know what I might've done had you been injured."

"Cry?" Nuriko replied almost absently ignoring the glare he received.

Mitsukake quickly glanced at Chichiri but found no sign of blood on him. With a frown he quickly turned to the unconscious red head in Tamahome's lap. Mitsukake placed a hand on the unconscious boys forehead and pulled back quickly. "He has an extraordinarily high fever…"

"Could he have been delirious then?" Chiriko asked quietly.

"No…" Chichiri shook his head. "That wasn't a normal delirious state, no da."

"Then, what could it have been?" Nuriko raised and brow and leaned over the monk.

"I-I don't know, no da." Chichiri replied using his staff to stand, watching the healer examine his young friend. He was unable to conceal a gasp when he pulled back the jacket.

"Oh no…" Mitsukake breathed pulling everyone's attention back to him, Tasuki, and the extraordinary amount of blood staining his shirt.

Nuriko gasped and pulled Chiriko behind him. Mitsukake quickly ripped the blood stained shirt open revealing a crude, bloody bandage around his midsection. Miaka cried out and turned away into Hotohori's chest. Tamahome covered his mouth, looking sick at the copper smell that filled the room.

"This is an old wound." Mitsukake observed as he removed the bandage as gently as he could. "I'd say it happened a few days, *and* it's infected. That's what's causing his fever."

"B-but why wouldn't he tell us about it?!" Nuriko asked his voice jumping several octaves. "Why would he just let it fester?"

"I feel something evil is at work here." Hotohori said quietly shielding Miaka from the sight of the blood with his arm and sleeve.

Chiriko nodded. "You wouldn't be far wrong, but could Seiryuu Seishi really do this?"

Mitsukake brought his hand up and let it hover over the wound. "It doesn't matter what evil did this, it'll be healed soon. Then we can ask Tasuki once he wakes up."

His seishi symbol glowed as his hand and Tasuki's wound were enveloped in a soft green glow. The wound didn't seem to be healing and Mitsukake frowned. Then a maroon glow slowly replaced the green, creeping up from the wound like a snake.

Mitsukake was thrown across the room with a shout and Tasuki began to tremble violently curling himself into a tight ball as blood began to pour freely out of the jagged wound in his abdomen. Chichiri suddenly cried out and clutched his head.

Nuriko and Chiriko quickly rushed to the healers side as he pushed himself up the wall to a sitting position. While Chichiri and Tamahome tried to stop Tasuki's blood from leaking out onto the floor. Miaka began sobbing into Hotohori's shirt.

"Is he going to die?!" She squealed. "Mitsukake, you couldn't heal him, could you? So is he going to die?"

Mitsukake shook his head to clear it leaning heavily on Nuriko. "No…I couldn't heal him…Something…something interfered with my power…stopped it from working, turned it back on me. But I can stop the bleeding. I can heal with more than just my powers." He quickly switched to doctor mode. "Chiriko, I need you to get my bandages and herbs. Tamahome, you and Chichiri carry Tasuki to his room, gently though, don't aggravate the wound any more than you have to. Nuriko, you take Miaka and get me boiling water. Hotohori, I could use any servants with some form of training in the arts of healing."

The group nodded and quickly set out, not even Hotohori complained about being ordered around. Tamahome and Chichiri quickly, but gently picked the unconscious teen and left the room, followed by the others. When they were gone Mitsukake leaned back against the wall holding his head in his hands.

Whatever it was that they were facing, it was beyond anything they had fought before. If it was the power of one of the Seiryuu seishi they hadn't encountered yet, then they were in serious trouble.

AN: Remember, mate now that you've read you must review! For I may not update if you don't, then again I may just to spite you, then again I might also not even if you do review just to spite everyone and confuse everyone. Then again you might not even want me to update, which would make me sad. You don't want to make me sad, savvy.


End file.
